


Something unique

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dreamhusbands, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Short One Shot, Totems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: That's what a totem has to be.





	Something unique

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I have to introduce my first work about them with an angst.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Arthur loved Eames, and Eames loved him back, but neither of them were the type who could easily settle down with a normal life. After the „Fischer-heist”, their paths diverged just to cross over and over again.

They’ve met in cheap motels and luxurious apartments, during work and in the pauses, in the heart of Paris and in the countryside, for hours and – once- for half a year.

When they had been officially together for 5 years, Eames asked him to stay. He asked him to end this chapter of their life, just to start a new one with less danger and more stability together. Arthur asked for some time then, cause he was scared a bit of what was waiting for them, and what that new lifestyle will require.

He was taken aback by the realisation, that their „thing” was real.

Eames let him flee with such a gentle smile, saying he would wait for him till the end of times.

Four months later Arthur got the news Eames was killed in the line of work.

This made him quit this lifestyle, to abandon risky adventures, to settle for something less exciting but more reliable. He kept his grief for himself, mourning when no one saw, suffering in silence, behind polite smiles, knowing well that with Eames no more beside him he won’t ever be in the center of such tender attention again.

Though working as an extractor was still risky and dangerous, teaching how to be one turned out to be more beneficial.

There he is now, older but no less charming, standing tall in front of the youngsters, with the same mischievous grin, the beautiful arch of his back still proud, only the silver streaks in his dark hair signalling the never stopping flow of time.

His eyes are always sad but voice never wavers as he speaks.

"So, a totem. It’s a small object, potentially heavy, something you can have on you all the time. It has to be unique. Like this." In his hand he holds his totem, between the forefinger and thumb, a poker chip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
